Shadow-Sinker
by Flygon Glyder
Summary: -gijinka- "You have pushed me down to a slave, and so now it is my turn to take control of you!" In Popstar, there are creatures named Shadow-Sinkers, creatures that are excellent at traveling. However, they are deemed mysterious and suspicious by the residents of Popstar. Because of that, they are used as their masters like. And one of them rebels. Rated T for swearing and blood.


_Yeah, I was so bored I just decided to type a new chapter. I mean like during class I was daydreaming (which I always do) and then suddenly KABOOM! There was a meteor shower which killed the teacher and gave me inspiration for a new plot! Nah, that didn't happen._

_Anyway, welcome to Shadow-Sinker. There will be a plenty load of OCs, just a fair warning._

_Of course, things are going to get seriously angsty after a while. Key phrase: AFTER A WHILE._

_Waddle doos have two eyes. A one-eyed human is just so creepy._

_Now that I have that, let's get the party—chapter—started._

* * *

It wasn't the constant explosion sounds coming from the kitchen that piqued Kirby's curiosity. It was the dark spot in the library that piqued Kirby's curiosity. The young warrior girl made her way up the spiral stairs, down the long, twisting hallways, and finally a giant pair of double doors. Meekly, she opened both of them and stepped inside smoothly. Everything was bright and cheerful—as usual. Kirby steeled herself and walked on, being greeted by many other waddle dees spending their break at the library reading.

As Kirby walked on, it got more and more deserted and finally, she came face-to-face with Fezzie, a waddle doo who wore a fez. The waddle doo was a female being with long, amber locks and crimson eyes. She looked at Kirby, standing right in front of the young warrior girl, _right in front of the dark spot_.

Speaking of which, Kirby felt a bit faint now.

Kirby cleared her throat. "Good morning, Fezzie," she said, speaking slowly. Fezzie stared at her. "It's a lovely morning."

"It is not," Fezzie rasped. "It is growing."

"Fezzie," Kirby said, concerned, "are you okay?"

"You must understand. An evil...is arising."

"Fezzie, you're worrying me. You really are." Fezzie was quiet, sure, but not unusual like this. Kirby looked at Fezzie with a mixture of curiosity and worry. "There is no evil anymore. You know we defeated the last evil in the world."

Fezzie shook her head. "No more... No more..."

Kirby looked at the young waddle doo girl. She was speaking like an old woman. "Fezzie, something is wrong, isn't there? Tell me now."

The waddle doo looked relieved. "A new evil is arising. Not Nightmare. A much more evil being..." Fezzie's head jerked up, and the next moment she was sprawled on the ground, gasping for air. She stood up once again. "...A much more evil being is arriving, Young One."

"Then tell me about it."

She nodded. "But...first. I have a confession to make."

"Yes?"

"I am a Shadow-Sinker."

At that term, Kirby's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. _What_? Had she heard it correctly?

A Shadow-Sinker was a creature that could sink into shadows and travel through dimensions in the blink of an eye. They were very mysterious beings, and only few were kept in the castle for transportation. They were not only mysterious, but suspicious. They were very suspicious creatures indeed. They were very sly, and their motives were always hidden.

"...What? Fezzie, you can't..." Kirby trailed off, not being able to think up of anything to say.

"Relax," Fezzie said hurriedly. "I am on your side. The good side. I do not intend to do anything to you. Or anyone. I am a Shadow-Sinker, but I wish to fight against this new evil. I assure you."

"Go on," Kirby wheezed, shocked at this revelation.

"You must have come here to seek the dark spot. It is nothing but evil, Young One. It...It is the work of a Shadow-Sinker. They are a traitor to their own kind. We are actually on your side—the good side!—but we just never show it. But one day—I am not particularly sure which day—a dark spot was created here. I knew it meant that they are starting their plans and it is not good."

"What is their plan, then?"

"I do not know. I only know evil lies beyond here. Once someone steps on it, they fall into the hands of that Shadow-Sinker. But another Shadow-Sinker will not fall into that trap. You are feeling sick, are you not? It means that you can be a victim of the dark spot."

"What about you? You fell to the floor!"

Fezzie narrowed her eyes. "I am being pressurized by the Shadow Domain's presence. It is very strong."

Kirby tilted her head. "Is it called a Shadow Domain?"

"Ah...yes. As I was saying, anyone—except a Shadow-Sinker—who steps on the Shadow Domain will fall into the hands of the Shadow-Sinker who created that Shadow Domain." Fezzie seemed to hesitate. "...I, likewise, am able to create a Shadow Domain."

"I trust you won't use it unless absolutely necessary."

"I won't!" Fezzie gasped. "Anyway... I am here to make sure no one steps on this Shadow Domain. _No one can_. I had actually wanted to tell someone, but I couldn't leave it. So I stayed and waited for someone to come by. And...tell them..."

At the end of the sentence, Fezzie fell to the ground.

* * *

Kirby felt sick for the rest of the day. It wasn't because of the Shadow Domain, but because she _knew_ about the Shadow Domain now. She planned to tell everyone about it—but she hadn't yet. Firstly, she told the Police Brigade—a well-trained squad of capsule js—to cordon off that area of the library and to not touch the Shadow Domain at all costs. She trusted them to do it.

Next off, Kirby was planning. She knew if she told the whole castle, it was likely the Shadow-Sinker who placed the Shadow Domain would hear. And if they heard, it would mean they would make a move. A really quick move, so quick that they wouldn't be able to react.

Kirby felt horrible. It all depended on her.

Fezzie seemed to know what to do, but she was unconscious, and in the Sick Bay. Apparently she would wake up the next day, and one day was too long for Kirby already.

So, Kirby felt horrible.

She remembered a small saying when she was younger.

_"When there's a will, there's a way."_

_But there are so many "ways" for me to choose!_ Kirby thought angrily. Every single decision she wanted to choose was met with an ugly end. _This is stupid! Why is it me? Why do I have to do it? Why not someone else?_

Once in anger, forever in anger, for Kirby. The pink-haired girl thundered her way down to the castle yards. If _she_ couldn't get an answer, _no one would_.

* * *

It had been a day since anyone had seen Kirby, and it worried Bandana Dee sick.

It was only natural. Bandana Dee loved to spar with Kirby, and when your sparring partner is gone, you'll obviously be worried. And concerned.

Bandana Dee huffed. She was not going to sit around and do nothing. She was going to make sure Kirby was coming back. _And that was that_.

Bandana Dee was racing all around the castle, asking many waddle doos and a multitude of waddle dees. Eventually, she came across a single waddle dee who seemed to have a hint or two.

"I believe I might know where Miss Kirby last was," the waddle dee said coolly. Her name was Marcia, if Bandana Dee was right. There were so many waddle dees it was hard to keep track. "She was in the huge library, Leader Bandana Dee."

"Thank you very much, Marcia," Bandana Dee said gratefully. "May you escort me to the library, then?"

Marcia narrowed her eyes. "Whatever you wish, Leader Bandana Dee. I must warn you; there is where I saw Leader Kirby _yesterday_."

Bandana Dee jerked, fixing Marcia with a deadly glare. "The librarian may know her whereabouts. Also, do not be so rude to your superiors. It is not advised. You, as a common waddle dee, should know that. You are the weakest in the hierarchy."

Marcia only grinned. "Why, I'm smarter than the lot of waddle dees. Anyway, my pleasure. However, I hear a corner of the library is cordoned off by Kirby's wishes." When she saw Bandana Dee accusing glare, she raised herself to full height. "I'm just a waddle dee who hears more than you think."

"Good," Bandana Dee snarled. "And you _shall_ accompany me to the library, thank you very much, Marcia."

* * *

Marcia made a very good bodyguard. Whoever was in their way, she would bark loudly at them and they would meekly scurry away. That was a quality Bandana Dee liked in Marcia. Raising her voice and intimidating people who didn't know their place.

However, Bandana Dee did not like what she saw in the library.

"Why is this place cordoned off? Beyond this is a shelf that contains many historic books," Bandana Dee said. Her breath hitched. She was beginning to feel a little sick, a little _ill_. She told herself she just didn't get enough sleep the last night. "I will not have this."

"Leader Kirby's orders," one of the capsule js replied. "She said to cordon off this area and to not touch the dark spot."

"Oh," Marcia said from behind Bandana Dee. "And why not?"

"_I_ should be asking that, thank you very much, Marcia," Bandana Dee said irritably. "But yes, why should you not touch the dark spot? It is only a shadow, and nothing more. Kirby is dreaming these days!"

"No," another capsule j replied, "there is a lamp directly above this dark spot."

Marcia said nothing. Bandana Dee looked up. Indeed, there _was_ a light above the dark spot. "Well? How is it so suspicious?"

The capsule js narrowed their eyes. "Leader Kirby told us that was classified information. _You are not welcomed_, _so lea__ve now_."

Marcia seemed panicked, as if aware what the dark spot could do. "Leader Bandana Dee, I think this is a simple, small, issue. Please, do not fret about it. You _must_ leave now. We are searching for Leader Kirby, are we not?"

Bandana Dee glared at the capsule js irritably. "I guess you are right. Let us go, then."

Marcia closed her eyes and breathed out quickly. After a moment of silence, she looked up again. "Leader Kirby is in the castle yards."

"How do you know?"

"I am a Tracker, Leader Bandana Dee. I am able to track down people and items with my ability," Marcia replied.

"...Oh. Okay. Fine then. Let's go."

* * *

_That's it. The first chapter. e_e It looks boring. Gah!_

_Anyway, that's that. I jumped straight to the plot. There's no point dawdling!_

_Anyway (again), please review! No flames, please!_


End file.
